Untittle
by Dawn of victory
Summary: Le seigneur des tenebres a ete vaincu. Harry entame donc une 7eme annee a Poudlard...
1. Chapter 1

**Chapitre 1 :**

L'été de ses dix-sept ans. Au cours de ce moi de juillet, Harry deviendrait majeur. Car chez les sorciers la majorité était fixée à dix-sept ans. Cet évènement était des plus important pour le jeune garçon, car sa majorité signifiait qu'il n'aurait plus à passer aucun été chez les Dursley. Il ne remettrait plus les pieds dans cette famille qui, pendant seize années, s'était échiné à le faire souffrir. Cependant, sa joie ne faisait que ralentir les jours. Il avait convenu avec son meilleur ami, Ron, qu'il irait fêter son anniversaire au Terrier, avec toute la famille Weasley. Harry aimait cette famille plus que tout. Leur manie de prendre soin de lui, de l'aimer comme s'il était des leurs…Ils étaient la famille qu'il n'avait jamais eue.

Trois coups frappés violemment à sa porte le sortirent de ses pensées.

« -Harry, un type étrange demande à te voir ! Dépêche toi ! Je veux qu'il s'en aille rapidement, sinon tu seras…

-Je serais quoi ?

-Heu…Fais vite s'il te plait. »

Harry avait maintenant le droit d'utiliser la magie en dehors de Poudlard, ce qu'il n'avait pas manqué de signaler à son oncle et à sa tante. Ces derniers n'osaient plus le maltraiter, ou lui parler comme à un moins que rien. Ce respect hypocrite qu'ils manifestaient à son égard lui rappelait celui qu'il leur inspirait, quand ils avaient appris que son parrain n'était autre que Sirius Black, un dangereux psychopathe. Du moins c'était ainsi qu'il était vu dans le monde des moldus. Il n'avait jamais été blanchi dans le monde des sorciers.

Cette pensée déchira le cœur de Harry. Son seul parent, qui l'avait toujours soutenu et aidé quand il en avait eu besoin, ne pouvait vivre en paix car on l'accusait d'avoir tué James et Lily Potter. Et pourtant, il y deux ans, Sirius avait donné sa vie pour Harry. Ce dernier espérait qu'au moins son nom aurait été blanchi, mais il n'en fut rien. Dans les mémoires, il restera à jamais un tueur fou.

« -Professeur Lupin ? Que faites-vous ici ?

-Bonjour Harry ! Je suis venu t'annoncer que Poudlard sera ouvert cette année. Ils ont nommé un nouveau directeur. Tout est allé très vite depuis la victoire sur les forces sombres.

-Un nouveau directeur ?...Je…Pardonnez-moi mais je ne puis imaginer Poudlard sans Dumbledore.

-Aucun de nous ne le peut, mais il faut laisser sa chance au nouveau directeur, tu risques d'être surpris ! Sur ce je vais aller rejoindre Tonks, elle doit avoir fini de préparer ses bagages, nous partons faire le tour du monde. Au revoir Harry ! »

Avant que le brun n'ait pu répondre à son ancien professeur, celui-ci avait déjà transplaner, provoquant la terreur des Dursley. Ne prêtant pas attention à leurs cris épouvantés, Harry regagna sa chambre. Il se souvenait. Il était là, quand Rogue avant achevé le plus grand directeur que Poudlard avait jamais connu. Il se souvenait du bruit que le cadavre de Dumbledore avait fait en s'écrasant sur le sol. Tombé d'une des plus hautes tours, il n'en restait qu'une bouillie putride. La douleur causée par la mort de Sirius était-elle aussi forte que celle qu'il avait ressentit à cet instant ? Il n'en doutait pas. Toutefois, la mort du directeur devait entraîner bien des choses : la fermeture de Poudlard, la victoire de Lord Voldemort, peut-être même la fin de la paix, dans les deux mondes…

Mais il n'en fut rien. Dumbledore avait dit un jour, qu'il serait toujours présent tant qu'il resterait quelqu'un qui lui serait fidèle. Et ils étaient plus que nombreux ses fidèles ! Sans doute était-ce l'énergie du désespoir, mais tous les sorciers s'étaient unis, sans exception, pour faire face aux mange-mort et au seigneur des ténèbres.

A nouveau, trois coups firent sortir Harry de sa torpeur. Mais cette fois, ils étaient frappés avec douceur, et non pas à la porte, mais à la fenêtre.

« -Hedwige ! »

Harry était heureux de revoir sa chouette. Il l'avait envoyée porter du courrier à nombre de ses amis, et elle était revenue avec une dizaine de lettres attachées à chaque patte. Le brun regarda les noms des expéditeurs, n'en ouvrant aucune. Enfin il tomba sur les trois lettres qu'il espérait. Elles étaient de Hermione, Hagrid et Ron.

Les deux premières se ressemblaient sensiblement. Ses deux amis lui souhaitaient de bonnes vacances et espérait le revoir bien vite à Poudlard. La troisième, de Ron, lui signalait qu'ils viendraient le chercher le surlendemain, à 15h précises. Une note en fin de lettre indiquait qu'ils viendraient par la poudre de cheminette. Harry repensa alors à l'épisode désastreux qui s'était produit il y a trois ans. Depuis ce jour, les Dursley avaient fait installé une véritable cheminée.

Harry alla annoncer la nouvelle à son oncle, qui en fut plus que réjouit, puis il remonta et s'endormit très vite.

Le surlendemain, à 15h, Harry était posté devant la cheminée avec ses bagages. Il alluma un feu et attendit. Son attente ne fut pas longue. Au bout de quelques minutes, les flammes devinrent vertes, et Fred et George en sortirent, suivis de Ron. Les jumeaux avaient incroyablement changés. Ils étaient devenus extrêmement séduisants, et Harry se surprit à se demander si Hermione avait jamais pensé ce qu'il pensait à leur sujet à cet instant.

Les deux frères se mirent chacun d'un côté de Harry en l'étreignirent si tendrement que le brun se sentit fondre.

« -Salut Harry ! Est-ce que ça va ? Tu es tout rouge.

-Oh heu…Salut Ron, ça va merci, je…

-T'inquiètes pas Harry, s'exclamèrent les jumeaux à l'unisson, on ne te violera jamais sans ton consentement ! »

Pendant que tous les quatre riaient aux éclats, le brun songea qu'ils l'avaient, son consentement.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapitre II :**

« -Harry mon chéri ! Tu as bonne mine ! Tu sembles bien maigrichon…Tes moldus t'ont-ils suffisamment nourri ?

Oh plus que depuis jamais en seize ans ! Je suis content de vous voir Mrs Weasley !

Sûrement pas autant que moi Harry chéri. Tiens, voilà Ginny ! »

La jeune Weasley lui adressa un regard plein de larmes, avant de s'enfuir en courant dans sa chambre. Ron expliqua à son meilleur ami qu'elle avait très mal vécu leur séparation. Elle avait espéré qu'après la victoire sur le seigneur des ténèbres Harry et elle auraient pu recommencer quelque chose. Mais tous deux savaient bien qu'en dépit de leurs sentiments, plus rien ne serait jamais comme avant.

La fin des vacances se passa dans la joie et le calme le plus complet. Tous les membres de la famille Weasley étaient en vacances. Même Arthur, qui travaillait au ministère, avait eu droit à des congés.

« - Le plus gros est passé, maintenant il ne reste plus grand-chose à faire là bas ! » avait-il expliqué à Harry.

Ils reçurent l'habituelle lettre de Poudlard, ainsi qu'un message d'Hermione les invitant à la rejoindre sur le chemin de Traverse trois jours plus tard.

« -Regarde Harry, c'est signé McGonagall Directrice ADJOINTE. Je pensais qu'elle deviendrait directrice à la place de…Enfin elle le méritait !

-C'est vrai. Je me demande qui sera le nouveau directeur… »

« -Ron ! Harry ! Je suis si contente de vous revoir ! »

Hermione les serra tour à tour dans ses bras, sans percevoir à quel point elle déstabilisait Ron. La jeune sorcière avait énormément changé au cours de ces deux derniers mois. Elle était devenue une femme. Ses cheveux avaient éclaircis au soleil, tandis que ça peau avait légèrement bronzé. Son chemisier déboutonné laissait entrevoir une poitrine semblant avoir triplé. Harry comprenait que Ron ne soit pas insensible aux charmes de leur amie, et il s'étonna de ne pas être dans le même état que lui.

Après avoir acheté leurs fournitures, ils allèrent commander trois Bièrraubeurre dans un pub et se racontèrent leurs vacances. Le brun était heureux de retrouver ses deux amis, de les voir rire ensemble, et pourtant la complicité de Ron et d'Hermione l'énervait, sans qu'il sût pourquoi. Durant toutes ces années où ces deux-là se disputaient, il avait toujours souhaité qu'un jour ils s'entendent aussi bien que maintenant. Mais à les voir si proche, il pensa que les disputes étaient plus plaisantes.

« - Je suis fatigué, je vais me coucher. On se retrouve demain dans le train OK ? »

Sans attendre de réponse, Harry fonça au Chaudron Baveur et alla s'enfermer dans sa chambre.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapitre III :**

« -Ron, tu n'as pas vu Harry ?

-Non, ce matin il était parti avant tous les autres. On s'est dit qu'il était peut-être déjà à la gare.

-Il doit être dans le train. Tant pis, nous le verrons plus tard. Viens il faut qu'on aille dans le compartiment des préfets ! »

Ron et Hermione montèrent dans le train. Le rouquin s'inquiétait de ne pas trouver son meilleur ami, mais il était content de n'être qu'avec Hermione. Son amie était devenue si belle au cours de l'été ! Il se demanda comment il avait pût passer à côté d'une fille si bien pendant 6 ans.

« -Aie !

-Ron regarde ou tu mets les pieds ! Ca va ? »

Il avait raté une marche s'était retrouvé à terre, entraînant Hermione à sa suite. Celle-ci s'était retrouvée allongée de tout son long sur Ron, et son chemisier avait glissé de ses épaules. S'apercevant qu'elle était presque en soutien-gorge, allongée sur son ami, elle devint aussi rouge que lui. Elle s'empressa de se rhabiller et s'enfui dans un autre wagon.

Quelques wagons plus loin, elle trouva Harry, seul dans un compartiment. Elle alla s'asseoir sur ses genoux et passa ses bras autour de son cou. La jeune femme embrassa son ami un peu partout sur le visage et dans le cou, en prenant soin de toujours frôler ses lèvres.

« -Tu sais Harry, depuis que je suis en âge d'avoir envie d'un garçon, j'ai toujours eut envie de toi.

-Hermione, qu'est-ce que… »

Elle étouffa ces paroles avec un baiser passionné. Sans se rendre compte de ce qu'il faisait, Harry déboutonna les rares boutons qui étaient restés fermés sur le chemisier de la jeune fille, pendant qu'elle défaisait sa ceinture.

« -Je ne pensais pas que tu tomberai si bas Potter. Se taper une sang-de-bourbe, vraiment, le déshonneur est complet. Tu voulais égaler les Weasley ? »

Harry voulu répondre, mais au moment où Malefoy prononça le nom des Weasley, les deux plus jeunes de leurs enfants arrivèrent devant le compartiment.

« -Malefoy, qu'est-ce que tu…HARRY ! Hermione ! Mais…

-Et oui Weasley, ton grand amour à tourné la page ! Ron ? C'est de voir Hermione en sous-vêtement qui te rend malade ?

« - La ferme Malefoy ! »

Les quatre amis avaient crié en même temps, ce qui ameuta la plus grande partie des élèves de ce wagon. Presque tous virent Hermione en sous-vêtement, avant que celle-ci ne pense à refermer son chemisier.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapitre IV :**

La fin du voyage se passa dans le silence le plus total, chacun prenant grand soin d'éviter les regards des trois autres. Ils n'échangèrent pas un mot jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient tous assis à la table des Gryffondors, dans la Grande Salle. Mais même ici, le silence régnait. Tous les élèves des quatre maisons étaient focalisés sur la chaise de Dumbledore, à présent vide. Chacun essayait d'imaginer comment serait celui ou celle qui y prendrait place. Beaucoup pleuraient. La seule table où l'on voyait des sourires sur les visages était la table des Serpentards. Visiblement, Malefoy racontait aux rares qui ne le savaient pas comment il avait surpris le célèbre Potter dans les bras de la misérable Granger. Pansy Parkinson jubilait, jusqu'au moment où Malefoy affirma que

« - Pour une Sang-de-bourbe, il faut avouer qu'elle est bien foutue ! »

La conversation fut interrompue par l'arrivée d'un jeune homme, qui semblait avoir vingt ans tout au plus. Ses yeux étaient d'un bleu limpide, à faire pâlir d'envie la plus cristalline des ondes. Ses cheveux étaient d'un rouge sang si intense que le vampire le plus respectable se serait jeté dessus, coupés courts, en une brosse confuse.

Il portait un long manteau de cuir, si long qu'il traînait sur le sol derrière lui.

Sous ce manteau, un pull moulant noir et un jean de la même couleur orné d'une ceinture à grosse boucle d'argent. Il portait également de grosses bottes à semelles épaisses, et au talon recouvert de fer. D'énormes boucles s'alignaient le long des bottes.

Il traversa toute la Grande Salle pour finalement aller se placer juste devant la table des professeurs, lesquels s'étaient levés dès son entrée. Hermione, l'ayant remarqué, fît de même.

L'homme prit la parole

« - Bonjour à vous tous. Je me présente : Claus Flamel. Je suis votre nouveau directeur. »

Cette annonce fut accueillie par une incompréhension générale et nombre de protestations.

« -Lui directeur ? Mais il est beaucoup trop jeune ! C'est impossible ! Hermione dis quelque chose !

-Mais réfléchit Ron ! Claus FLAMEL ! C'est le fils de Nicolas Flamel.

-Ouais et alors ?

- Nicolas Flamel à commencer à prendre de l'élexir de vie à l'âge de 50 ans, il à garder l'apparence qu'il avait alors jusqu'à presque 600 ans !

-Mais la pierre philosophale a été détruite, comment son fils pourrait-il faire de même ?

-Harry, Mr Flamel à but régulièrement de l'élixir de vie pendant près de 550 ans. Le produit à dû pénétrer son sang ! Sang qui coule dans les veines de son fils… »

Claus Flamel n'eut besoin que de se racler légèrement la gorge pour obtenir à nouveau toute l'attention des élèves. Malgré son apparence excentrique et son apparente jeunesse, il avait une prestance égale, si ce n'est supérieure, à celle de Dumbledore.

«- Vous vous dites sûrement tous que je suis bien trop jeune pour diriger une école telle que Poudlard. Pour diriger une école tout court d'ailleurs. Pour répondre à vos questions, je vous conseillerai d'écouter la théorie de Miss Granger, ou tout simplement de faire des recherches sur mon nom. Vous vous apercevrez alors que j'ai vécu bien plus longtemps qu'il n'y paraît.

Sur ce je vous demanderai d'accueillir comme il se doit le professeur de défense contre les forces du mal. Professeur Yusuke ! »

Quelques applaudissements imides accueillirent le nouveau professeur. Flamel alluma alors quelques bougies de plus et les plaça près du professeur Yusuke. Cette fois les applaudissements se firent bien plus nourris, parfois même accompagnés de cris. Harry et Ron ne comprirent pas immédiatement pourquoi seules les sorcières applaudissaient, lorsqu'ils regardèrent de plus près le nouveau professeur. Un bel asiatiques aux cheveux noirs bleus, avec de grands yeux verts en amande.

« -Le fantasme de toutes les filles ! »

Au sarcasme de Ron, Harry aurait voulut répondre qu'il se sentait fille en le regardant, mais il préféra se taire, conscient qu'une telle phrase choquerait irrémédiablement son ami.

Le nouveau directeur reprit la parole.

« Je demanderai également aux élèves de 7ème année d'accueillir chaleureusement dans leurs rangs une nouvelle élève : Lyra Sagisu ! »

Apparut alors la plus belle femme qu'aucun d'entre eux n'avait jamais vue. Que ce soit élèves ou professeurs, garçons ou filles, tous semblaient sous son charme. Elle avait de longs cheveux argent, et de gigantesques yeux mauves. D'énormes barrettes assorties à son regard cachaient ses oreilles, lui donnant l'air d'un chat abattu. Elle s'assit avec une grâce incroyable sur le tabouret à côté d'elle. Le professeur Flamel posa alors le vieux choixpeau sur sa tête. S'en suivit une interminable attente. Dans toutes les maisons tous priaient pour l'avoir. Et le choixpeau semblait prendre un malin plaisir à ne pas se décider.

« -Mais qu'il se dépêche merde !

-Hermione ! Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? Me dis pas que toi aussi tu la veux !

-Heu…Non je…Enfin…C'est juste que je veux qu'il en finisse avec les répartitions, j'ai faim moi ! » Elle rougissait plus que jamais.

Enfin le choixpeau rapiécé sembla se décider. Alors que la tension qui régnait dans la salle était presque palpable, il annonça enfin… « GRYFFONDOR ! ». Tous les élèves de cette maison poussèrent des cris de joie. Les chapeaux volèrent, certains montèrent même sur les tables. Lyra vient s'approcha d'Hermione, lui adressa un sourire à tomber par terre, et lui demanda timidement si elle pouvait s'asseoir. Trop heureuse, la brune l'embrassa sur la joue pour lui « souhaiter la bienvenue » selon elle. Contre toute attente, Lyra lui aggripa le menton et lui rendit son baiser sur les lèvres. Hermione était à la fois gênée et fière devant les regards outrés de ses camardes. Une ambiance étrange s'installa jusqu'à la fin du repas.

« -Suis moi Lyra, je vais te montrer ton dortoir. »

Hermione lui attrapa la main et l'entraîna jusqu'à la salle commune des Gryffondors. Elle pressa la Grosse Dame d'ouvrir la porte.

« - Charme enchanteur ! Vite !

-Oh merci ! J'aime beaucoup ce mot de passe.

-Vite je vous ai dit !

-Oui oui voilà… »

La salle commune était bondée. La brune lâcha la main de la magnifique jeune femme, et lui fît signe de la suivre. Elle l'entraîna dans l'escalier menant au dortoir des filles. Puis elle montra son lit à Lyra, et l'armoire dans laquelle elle pourrait ranger ses affaires.

« -Et toi, c'est lequel ton lit ?

-Moi heu c'est…Celui-ci, juste à droite du tiens

-Oh nos lits sont côtes à côtes ! On pourra les resserrer à l'occasion, pour qu'il ne fasse plus qu'un… »

Hermione sourit, ne sachant comment prendre cette remarque. Elle dit bonsoir à la belle Lyra puis alla se coucher, tirant sur elle les rideau de son lit à baldaquin.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapitre V :**

Le lendemain matin, les rouge et or entamaient leur première journée de cours avec un cours de défense contre les forces du mal. Toutes les filles étaient surexcitées. Parvati Patil et Lavande Brown s'étaient recouvertes d'une bonne tonne au moins de maquillages. On discernait dans les rangs toutes sorte de coiffures complexes et sophistiquées, des chemisiers déboutonnés, des jupes raccourcies… Tout semblait vouloir jouer contre le sang froid du nouveau professeur.

« - Si comme les autres il ne reste qu'un an, il faut en profiter dès maintenant ! »

Voilà le discours que tenaient les jeunes femmes pour se justifier.

Lorsque Yusuke arriva, de nombreux gloussements retentirent dans le rang.

« -Merci de vous installer à vos tables, de ne pas sortir vos livres et d'arrêter de glousser. »

Le succès du bel asiatique retomba presque instantanément. Sa voix était plate et sans intonation. Il semblait à moitié endormi, ne pas prêter attention au monde qui l'entourait.

« -Mr Finnigan ! Remettez cette souris à sa place immédiatement !

-Apparemment ce soi-disant playboy fait tout de même gaffe à ce qui l'entour !

-Et il entend aussi les chuchotements Mr Weasley ! Dix points de moins pour Gryffondor ! »

Yusuke leur fit signe de s'asseoir, pis alla se placer devant son bureau, le quel remuait dangereusement.

« -Sous ce bureau se trouve une Vélane. Ne vous réjouissez pas trop messieurs. C'est une Vélane en colère. Enfin je l'ai scellée pour la maintenir dans cet état. Pour les petits chanceux qui étaient à la coupe du monde de Quidditch il y a trois ans, vous avez sans doute eu le privilège d'entr'apercevoir ce qu'était une Vélane légèrement irritée. Celle que je vais vous montrer se trouve dans une rage sanguinaire. Je doute qu'aucun de vous aurait pensé que l'on puisse étudier les Vélanes en cours de défense contre les forces du mal, et pourtant…Oui Miss Granger ?

Certaines Vélanes se sont alliées à vous-savez-qui il y a 17 ans. Et on ne peut pas soumettre une Vélane au sortilège de l'Imperium. Elles ont donc agit de leur plein gré.

Excellent ! Je rends vos dix points à Gryffondor ! Et j'en ajoute dix de plus. »

Il ponctua sa phrase du sourire le plus ravageur qui soit. Hermione ne savait où se mettre lorsqu'elle croisa le regard de Lyra. Un regard si intense, remplit de tendresse et de sous-entendus. Elle ce dit que le vieux Yusuke pouvait bien lui sourire de tout son charme, elle s'en moquerait éperdument tant qu'elle pourrait contempler cette jeune femme, « plus belle que la plus belle des Vélanes », comme disait Ron.

La sonnerie la sortie de ses pensées. Elle sortie de cours et fonça aux toilettes. Elle pensait y être tranquille, mais elle fût bientôt rejointe par la personne qui occupait son esprit tout entier.

« -Oh, Lyra ! Ca va ?

Merci très bien ! Je voulais te dire que, tu m'as bluffé en cours. Tu es sûrement encore plus intelligente que ce que je pensais ! Vraiment Hermione, tu es fascinante »

En prononçant ces mots, Lyra s'était dangereusement rapprochée d'Hermione. Son ton était provocateur. Elle semblait user de tout son charme sur la jeune femme. Elle rougit légèrement, ce qui accentua son petit coté coquin, et reprit sur un ton plus charmeur que jamais

« - Tu sais, quand je t'ai embrassée, hier soir, j'espères que tu ne l'as pas mal pris.

-Oh heu non…pas du tout, je…

-Tant mieux ! Parce que j'adorerai recommencer ! »

Les deux jeunes femmes étaient à présent presque collées l'une à l'autre. La respiration de Lyra s'intensifia, ses yeux se fermèrent à moitié. Elle tendit imperceptiblement ses lèvres vers celles d'Hermione, glissa sa main sous son tee-shirt et…

« -Mais qu'est-ce que vous faites !

-Mais et toi Ron ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

-Je cherchais Lyra ! Apparemment Flamel veux la voir…Mais vous semblez être occupées, je lui dirai que Miss Sagisu n'est pas disposé à aller le voir ?

-Non non ! Pas du tout Ron ! On ne faisait rien ! »

Hermione se dégagea de l'étreinte de Lyra puis fît mine d'aller boire. La jeune femme au regard mauve poussa un soupir de déception puis se résigna à suivre Ron jusqu'au bureau du directeur.

« -T'as-t-il dit ce qu'il me voulait ?

-Non. Probablement te prévenir qu'on ne fricotte pas dans les toilettes des filles !

-Tu sembles jaloux Ron ! Serait-ce de moi ou d'Hermione ?

-Heu…je…Le bureau du directeur est au bout de ce couloir ! Je te laisse je vais être en retard en cours ! »

Le rouquin s'enfuit sans demander son reste. Lyra s'avança dans l'escalier en colimaçon puis frappa doucement à la porte.

« -Entre Lyra ! Tu as fais vite, c'est bien.

-Vous vouliez me voir professeur ?

-Oui. Je voudrai te mettre en garde. Tu n'es pas sans savoir que ta beauté en fait succomber plus d'un. Certains professeurs même sont sous ton charme. Aussi je te demanderai d'être prudente. Je ne les connais pas très bien et je ne sais de quoi ils sont capables, surtout les élèves. Alors soit prudente. C'est tout. Tu peux retourner à ta journée.

-Merci professeur. Je suis très touchée que vous vous inquiétiez pour moi !

-De rien, je dois veiller au bien-être de mes élèves. S'il te plait Lyra, ne me souris pas comme ça et, par pitié, reboutonne un peu plus ton chemisier. Même moi je ne suis pas complètement insensible ! »

Après un dernier sourire dont elle avait le secret, Lyra quitta le bureau et fonça jusqu'à son dortoir.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapitre VI : **

Ron marchait à toute vitesse dans le château, sans vraiment savoir où il allait. Il fonça dans plusieurs 1ères années et ne s'en rendit même pas compte. Les paroles de Lyra l'avaient rendu furieux ! LUI Jaloux ? Et bien oui…Il était terriblement jaloux. Il avait pourtant pleinement conscience qu'il n'y aurait jamais rien entre Hermione et lui. Ils n'avaient jamais étés très proches, toujours à se chamailler. Harry lui s'entendait depuis toujours avec Hermione. Mais lui ? Ron repensa à leur après-midi sur le chemin de traverse. Il s'était senti si proche de son amie.

« - Tous les élèves sont attendus dans la Grande Salle pour un discours spécial ! »

Un discours spécial ? Sans doute Rusard voulait-il mettre en garde les élèves détenant l'un des 300 objets interdits dans l'établissement – leur nombre avait augmenté au cours de l'été.

…………………………………………………………………………………

« - Oh Ron ! Tu n'aurais pas vu Hermione ?

- Sans doute entrain de partagé sa féminité avec Lyra…

- Hein ?

- Harry ! Ron ! Vous parliez de moi ? »

Devant le sourire de la jeune femme, Ron eut l'impression de se liquéfier. Quand à Harry, il lui rendit son sourire de la façon la plus naturelle qui soit. Tandis que le rouquin s'empressait de pénétrer dans la Grande Salle, Lyra et Harry furent rejoints par Hermione. Ils allèrent s'asseoir à la table des Gryffondors, non loin de Ron. Hermione prit soin de ne pas se mettre à côté de Lyra.

« - Bonjour à tous ! Nous vous avons réunit ici pour vous annoncer que le tournoi des Trois Sorciers aura lieu cet année ! L'école qui accueillera la compétition sera Beauxbatons. Je demande donc aux élèves âgés de 16 ans et plus qui seraient intéressés, de déposer une lettre de candidature dans la boîte mise à votre disposition dans le Hall. Le professeur McGonagall et moi-même choisirons les représentants de l'école que nous emmènerons. Le professeur Yusuke assurera la direction de l'école pendant notre absence – la directrice adjointe nous accompagnant. Vous avez jusqu'au 26 octobre pour déposer votre candidature. Nous partirons pour la France le 15 novembre. Je prierai tous maintenant de regagner vos salles de cours. »

Partout, l'indignation et le mécontentement se mélangeaient.

« - Comment peuvent-ils réorganiser le tournoi après ce qu'il s'est passé la dernière fois !

Hermione, Voldemort et tous ses partisans ont été vaincus. Cette fois il n'y a aucun doute. Tu te rends compte ? La France… Tu crois qu'il y a beaucoup de descendantes de Vélanes dans ce pays ? »

Harry ne put s'empêcher d'éclater de rire. Il savait que Ron faisait allusion à Fleur Delacour, Championne française du dernier tournoi. Elle était la petite fille d'une Vélane, et, même si Lyra était infiniment plus belle qu'elle, à l'époque, la française avait fait succomber bien des jeunes hommes.

…………………………………………………………………………………

« - Oh heu…je…Bonjour Harry !

Bonjour Ginny ! Tu te présentes au tournoi ?

Et bien oui…Toi aussi apparemment…

Oui ! Même si je l'ai déjà gagner une fois ! Ron avait peur d'être le seul à se présenter, et Hermione ne voulait courir le risque d'être emmenée sans nous !

C'est bien mon frère ça ! En tout cas je te souhaite bonne chance !

Merci beaucoup ! Bonne chance à toi aussi ! »

En prononçant ces mots, Harry avait pris les mains de Ginny dans les siennes. Il comprit que ce geste qui n'était pour lui qu'un signe d'affection amical, signifiait beaucoup plus pour la jeune fille. Elle devint écarlate et s'enfuit en courant.

« - On dirait que ton succès auprès des femmes retombe Potter ! Peut-être est-ce ton aventure avec la Sang-De-Bourbe qui dégoûte ses demoiselles.

La ferme Malefoy !

Excuse-moi Harry. C'est plus fort que moi. Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de dire du mal d'elle. C'est pour me protéger…

Hein ? Malefoy de quoi tu…

Heu…T'enflammes pas Potter ! Je déconne ! Heu je…Je m'en vais ! »

Le serpentard s'en alla, les joues rouge sang. Harry ne savait s'il devait prendre au sérieux ou nan les paroles de Malefoy. Et même s'il était sincère, devait-il en parler à quelqu'un ? Le jeune homme jugea préférable de faire comme ci de rien n'était. Il comprit plus tard qu'il avait eu raison, en croisant le regard du serpentard, plus haineux que jamais.

« - Harry !

Tiens, c'est la première fois que tu m'appelles par mon prénom, Serpent !

Ecoute… Si je te le dis, c'est parce que tu es le seul à qui je puisse en parler. Mais je veux que tu me promettes que tout ça restera entre nous.

T'en fais pas Malefoy, je ne suis pas du genre à aller crier sur les toits que j'ai des conversations sérieuses avec un Serpentard !

Merci Harry… En fait, ce que je veux te dire c'est que, Hermione, je l'ai…

Harry ! Est-ce que tu…Oh… Encore aux prises avec Malefoy. Ecoute moi, espèce de sale rat pernicieux ! Tes parents sont en prison, tu n'est plus rien maintenant si ce n'est celui-qui-a-failli-assassiner-Dumbledort-mais-qui-a-été-trop-peureux-pour-le-faire. Alors je te prierai de laisser Harry en paix. A ta place je ne la ramènerai pas trop ! Aller viens Harry on s'en va ! »

………………………………………………………………………………...

« - Heu Hermione… Tu sais, tout à l'heure, avec Malefoy… Et bien, on parlait normalement. Ton intervention était…comment dire ? Malvenue.

Quoi ? Une conversation normale avec Malefoy ? Désolée je n'y crois pas ! Il faudra que tu trouves autre chose pour le défen… Et puis d'abord, pourquoi tu le défends ?

Hermione on était en train de parler de toi ! On s'apprêtait à régler le problème qu'il a vis-à-vis de toi !

Oh c'est…vrai ?

Bein oui ! Pourquoi je te dirais ça si ce n'était pas le cas ?

Oh Harry je… »

Elle ne termina pas sa phrase et embrassa fougueusement son ami. Celui-ci fut tellement surpris qu'il ne songea pas à la repousser. Quand enfin elle se dégagea, ils se retrouvèrent nez à nez avec Ron et Ginny, l'un fulminant, et l'autre au bord des larmes.

« - Non attendez c'est pas ce que vous…Ron revient ! Ginny écoute m… Rha fait chier !

Je suis désolée Harry…Je sais pas ce qui m'a pris…

Désolée ? Ah ça tu peux l'être ! Pfff…Pauvre Ginny !

Tu oublis Ron ! Je ne comprends pas sa réaction.

Moi non plus… »

…………………………………………………………………………………...

« - Bonsoir à tous ! Je vais ce soir annoncer les noms des représentants de l'école qui seront emmenés en France. Vous êtes une quinzaine. C'est peu, c'est pour cette raison que je demanderai aux choisis de se montrer digne de notre école.

Y'a pas à dire, ce type il à la Claus ! Au fait Harry ! Tu…

Hm ?

Heu…Me passer le sel s'il te plait… ? »

Ron avait failli oublié qu'il n'adressait plus la parole à ses deux meilleurs amis, depuis qu'il les avait surpris dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Il avait d'abord pensé qu'il agissait ainsi par solidarité pour sa petite sœur, mais avait fini par se dire que c'était là un comportement excessif. Il s'était alors mis en tête de reparler à Harry et Hermione, mais chaque fois qu'il les regardait, il se remémorait leur baiser langoureux. Un vide phénoménal le remplissait alors, l'empêchant de prononcer le moindre mot. Il fut tiré de ses pensées par le silence qui s'installa dans la salle. Le directeur reprit la parole.

« - Voici donc le nom des élèves qui participeront au tournoi :

Neville Londubat ; Lyra Sagisu ; Ginny Weasley, ainsi que son frère Ronald ; Dean Thomas ; Cho Chang ; Harry Potter ; Drago Malefoy ; Hermione Granger ; Pansy Parkinson, ainsi que Akito et Ryôta Yusuke.

Avant toute chose, je tiens à dire aux « recalés » que je suis de tout cœur avec eux. Ensuite je demanderai aux champions potentiels de se montrer responsable, et de faire preuve du plus grand sérieux. Je ne pense pas nécessaire de vous rappeler que jusqu'à présent il ne s'est pas passer le moindre tournoi sans qu'il n'y ai de mort. Aussi, en dépit des nouvelles mesures qui ont été prises, je vous demande…Non ! Je vous ordonne, d'être très prudents. Et j'ajouterai également que… Je meurs de faim ! Les elfes se sont tués au travail alors rendez leur hommage ! »

Cette dernière phrase fut accueillie par une multitude de cries de joies, ponctués par une grimace d'Hermione. Elle n'avait jamais accepté que les elfes étaient heureux de leurs conditions, et ses tentatives de libération n'avaient fait que la rendre bien plus irritable quant à ce sujet. Devant sa réaction, Harry ne put réprimer un sourire. Les deux amis échangèrent un regard avant de se concentrer excessivement sur leurs assiettes, quelque peu gênés.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapitre VII :**

Les élèves attendaient devant la porte du château, leurs bagages en main, impatients au possible. Le professeur de métamorphose arriva, et Ron songea qu'il n'avait jamais été aussi heureux de la voir.

« - Le professeur Flamel n'est toujours pas là ? Oh celui-là ! Il a beau prétendre avoir vécu bien plus qu'il n'en a l'air, il reste un adolescent irresponsable ! Vraiment je ne comprends pas comment… Oh bonjour Claus ! »

Aucun d'entre eux n'avaient jamais entendu Minerva McGonagall émettre la moindre plainte vis-à-vis de leur ancien directeur. Et même si celle-ci semblait apprécier Flamel, elle le considérait comme un enfant. Sans doute le premier concerné s'en amusait, car il ne faisait rien pour la faire changer d'avis. Pendant que McGonagall s'éloignait en direction de la cabane d'Hagrid, le directeur s'amusait à faire des grimaces dans son dos, ce qui fît éclater de rire bien des élèves.

« - Professeur ! Comment va-t-on aller en France ?

- Judicieuse question Mademoiselle Yusuke ! Et bien Madame Maxime ne souhaitant pas nous révéler l'emplacement de son école, elle nous a envoyé « un moyen de transport ». J'avoue ne pas savoir de quoi il s'agit ! »

En entendant prononcer le nom de Yusuke, Harry prit soudain conscience qu'il s'agissait des enfants de leur professeur de défense contre les forces du mal. Il se retourna pour regarder les deux asiatiques. Akito était incontestablement magnifique. Elle avait, tout comme son père, un charme incroyable. Ses longs cheveux raides lançaient des reflets bleu marine. Assortis à ses yeux. Harry songea alors qu'il n'avait jamais vu des yeux pareils. Il étaient très grands, et formaient une amande gracieuse. Un cercle noir bordait sa pupille, puis la couleur se dégradait pour devenir bleu marine, puis beige en passant par le mauve. Se sentant dévisagé par le jeune homme, Akito le fixa à son tour et lui sourit.

« -Quel sourire ! Et cette bouche… On a envie de mordre dedans ! »

Ron sentit une main agripper fermement son épaule. Il se retourna pour voir un Lyra plus sensuelle que jamais, les yeux à demi-fermé scrutant Akito, se mordant la lèvre inférieure. Elle respirait profondément, et Ron se dit que c'était peut-être finalement d'Hermione qu'il était jaloux.

« - Heu Lyra tu… Enfin, je sens plus mon bras !

- Oh pardon Ron ! Je suis désolée. Mais c'est à cause d'Akito ! Quoique son frère n'est pas mal non plus ! Hey Ryôta ! »

Yusuke fils se retourna, provoquant les gloussements de presque toutes les filles présentes. Il était le portrait tout craché de son père, mais ce dernier paraissait si jeune que son fils semblait n'avoir que cinq ans de moins que lui. De plus, il y avait dans ses yeux une sorte de chaleur, de sympathie qu'on ne trouvait pas dans les yeux vides du professeur de défense. Ryôta rougit soudain et alla se mettre à l'écart, bientôt suivi par sa sœur.

« - Il a probablement sentit que si la gente féminine présente était douée pour la télékinésie il serait nu comme un vers à l'heure qu'il est.

Ne dites pas ça Miss Weasley, ou je vais finir jaloux ! Ce gringalet me ferait de l'hombre ?

Professeur !

Excusez-moi mais quand on est un jeune directeur qui doit faire ses preuves, cela laisse peut de temps pour les plaisirs corporels…

Mr Flamel vous vous enfoncez… »

Cette voix… Harry la connaissait. Il se retourna pour voir

« - Fleur ! Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

Mon mariage avec Bill étant voué à l'échec - tu connais Molly…- je suis retournée en France afin de travailler à Beauxbatons. La directrice m'envoie vous chercher.

Super ! Alors comment on y va ? C'est quoi le moyen de transport ?

C'est moi !

Comment ça toi ? Tu vas nous faire passer en fraude dans ton sac à main ?

Hermione ? Peux-tu expliquer à Mr l'abruti comment je compte m'y prendre ? »

Hermione attrapa Ron par le cou et lui expliqua qu'une seule personne pouvait en faire transplaner plusieurs autres.

« - Mais ! Nous faire transplaner jusqu'en France, ce n'est pas un peu risqué ?

Ron, en France il existe une compétition de transplanage, et je suis la championne dans la catégorie « transplanage massif ». De plus, il a été établi un réseau spécial pour relier les deux écoles.

C'est donc ça… »

Ils apprirent plus tard que si deux professeurs accompagnaient les élèves, c'était pour aider au transplanage. En dépit de ses pouvoirs exceptionnels, Fleur ne pouvait pas transplaner tout le monde. Les élèves et les professeurs se joignirent tous les mains afin de former un triangle, un professeur à chacun des sommets. Hermione et Drago se retrouvèrent côte à côte. Contrairement à son habitude, le serpent ne lui adressa ni remarque cinglante, ni regard méprisant. Il lui prit la main sans protester. Harry le remarqua et repensa à sa conversation avec Drago. Une main attrapa la sienne, ce qui le tira de ses pensées.

« - Oh Ginny…Tu…

- Harry, s'il te plait, c'est déjà assez dur comme ça. N'en rajoute pas. »

Il hocha la tête pour signifier qu'il avait compris.

« - Vous êtes prêts ? Ne vous lâchez surtout pas les mains ! »

Harry eut l'impression de se décomposer, puis il sentit tous les atomes de son corps se séparer. Il pensa alors qu'il lui serait difficile de continuer à tenir la main de Ginny dans ses conditions, mais avant qu'il ne développe plus sa pensée, ils atterrirent tous brutalement dans une cour pavée de taille impressionnante. La plus grande femme que Harry eut jamais vue les attendait devant une porte aux dimensions tout aussi incroyables.

« - Madame Maxime ! Quel plaisir de vous voir !

Oh Mr Flamol, vous êutes bien trop geontil ! »

Fleur conduisit tous les élèves à leurs dortoirs, laissant les autres professeurs entre eux.

« - Dis moi Fleur, qu'est-ce que tu enseignes ici ?

L'illusionnisme

Le quoi ?...

Peut-être l'ignore tu mais, chaque sorcier peut « matérialisé » un objet, un animal ou une personne par sa simple force mentale. Bien sur cela requiert beaucoup de force et d'entraînement. Je n'ai pour ainsi dire presque pas d'élève brillant.

C'est quand même étrange qu'on n'ait jamais entendu parler de ça à Poudlard !

Et bien j'ai cru comprendre que le ministère magique anglais considérait cette matière comme non seulement inutile mais aussi dangereuse. Dangereuse car bien maîtrisée elle peut rendre fou le plus puissant des sorciers, et inutile car même si c'est un animal ou une personne que l'on produit, l'illusion ne peut se mouvoir. C'est une sorte d'image en 3D grandeur nature ! »

Drago regarda Hermione et constata qu'elle en savait long sur la chose. Il avait beau la connaître depuis toujours, son intelligence n'avait de cesse de l'étonner.

« - Vous devez avant tout savoir qu'ici les chambres ne possèdent que deux places et sont mixtes – je n'ai jamais compris cette volonté de Madame Maxime… Vos partenaires de chambre ont été choisis pour vous. Voici la liste.

Harry et Akito, vous prendrez la chambre 12

Ron et Lyra, vous prendrez la chambre 13

Hermione et Drago dans la chambre 14

Ginny et Londubat dans la chambre 15

Parkinson et Ryôta dans la chambre 16

Dean et Cho, chambre 17. Quant à moi je serai dans la chambre 18, si jamais vous avez un problème. »

En prononçant ces mots, Fleur fixa Ryôta avec force. Puis elle s'en retourna et alla dans sa chambre.

Les élèves satisfaits de leur partenaire firent de même, et les autres restèrent à se lancer des regards suppliants. Hermione s'engouffra dans sa chambre, n'ayant pas remarqué que Drago y était.

« - Ecoute Malefoy, on va devoir rester dans la même chambre jusqu'à la fin de l'année, et je sais que même toi tu ne tiendra pas tout ce temps dans une ambiance aussi nauséabonde que celle qui nous lie d'habitude. Aussi, je te promets de dire à tout le monde que tu me fais vivre un enfer si seulement tu t'en abstenais. Personne ne sera au courant de rien c'est promis !

Hermione tu sais je…J'ai essayé d'en parler à Harry mais je n'ai pas réussi… Hermione, si je t'ai insultée durant tout ce temps s'était…Pour me protéger.

Malefoy joue pas à ça c'est vraiment pas drôle !

Nan écoute moi ! »

Drago avait saisi les poignets de la jeune femme et la plaquait contre le mur. Ses lèvres n'étaient qu'à quelques centimètres des siennes. La respiration d'Hermione s'accéléra, et elle ne put s'empêcher de constater que le serpentard était extrêmement beau.

« - Hermione. En vérité je…je suis amoureux de t… »

Il ne put finir sa phrase car il fut projeté au sol avec violence. Ron avait débarqué dans la pièce, bouillonnant de rage. Il hurla toute sorte d'injures et de châtiments qu'il infligerai à Malefoy si celui-ci touchait une nouvelle fois Hermione. Alertée par les cris, Lyra entra dans la pièce. Elle poussa un petit cri et se rua sur Hermione, la serrant dans ses bras et la couvrant de baisers. Drago à terre fulminait. Encore une fois il n'avait pu révéler ses sentiments. Et pourtant il aimait, il aimait à en mourir…


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapitre VIII :**

Fleur vînt les chercher à 19h30 pour qu'ils se rendent dans la Salle Elfique. L'équivalent de leur Grande Salle d'après elle. Mais la Salle Elfique n'était en rien semblable à une salle de Poudlard – ni même à quelque chose d'elfique. Elle était bien plus grande, et parsemée de tables rondes recouvertes d'une nappe émeraude. Des fauteuils bleu roi les entouraient. Le sol était en marbre beige teinté de rose. De grandes draperies de velours rouge recouvraient les murs. Tout au fond de la salle, une immense cheminée laissait ses gravures remonter jusqu'au plafond. En observant ce plafond, Harry comprit d'où la salle tirait son nom. Une fresque gigantesque et tout aussi magnifique recouvrait la totalité du plafond. Elle représentait la Lothlorien à la saison actuelle. L'automne elfique était magnifique. Les arbres prenaient une teinte dorée, et les feuilles tombantes évoquaient une pluie d'or. Des elfes à moitié nues se baignaient dans une eau transparente. On percevait leurs rires et le clapotis du l'eau. Les britanniques prirent conscience de leur ridicule en voyant les regards que leur lançaient les français. Ils se rappelèrent alors l'attitude de ses derniers quand ceux-ci étaient arrivés à Poudlard. Il étaient émerveillés par tout ce qu'ils voyaient.

_On doit pas avoir l'air plus malin qu'eux._

Visiblement, Hermione et Drago pensaient la même chose. Ils se regardèrent et échangèrent un sourire. Fleur les guida jusqu'à une table suffisamment grande pour qu'ils puissent tous s'y installer, puis elle alla rejoindre sa directrice à la table des professeurs.

« - C'est magnifique ici ! Rien à voir avec Poudlard ! A croire que Madame Maxime soigne plus la déco que le choix des matières enseignées dans son école.

Ne t'avance pas trop Ron, c'est cette nuit qui sera magnifique ! »

Lyra accompagna sa phrase de son éternel sourire. Devant ces propos lourds de sous-entendus, Ron devint écarlate, puis croisa le regard d'Harry, avant qu'ils ne soient tous les deux pris d'un fou rire.

…………………………………………………………………………………

« - Tu dors Drago ?

Oui…

Oh…Bon bein tant pis !

Hermione, tu sais tout à l'heure, je ne voulais pas te faire de mal.

Je sais…

Ce que je voulais te dire, c'est que… »

Drago n'acheva pas sa phrase. Il vint s'asseoir à côté d'Hermione et lui prit les mains. Il plongea son regard dans le sien et…

« - Je suis amoureux Hermione. Amoureux fou ! »

Le serpentard se rapprochait dangereusement de la jeune femme. Le cœur de cette dernière ne fit qu'un tour. Elle s'agrippa à lui et le serra de toutes ses forces contre elle.

« - Hermione… Je suis amoureux de Harry ! »

La gryffondor lâcha instantanément Drago. Elle le regarda sans comprendre. Amoureux de Harry ? Elle ne pouvait y croire. Ils se haïssaient depuis toujours !

Une larme coula sur la joue de Drago.

« - Mais ! Tu disais que tu m'avais toujours insultée pour te protéger !

Et c'était vrai !

…

En faisant ça j'était sûr de m'attirer la haine de Harry. Je suis un Malefoy, et je ne suis pas autorisé à aimer. Encore moins à aimer un homme. Que cet homme soit Harry Potter rend la situation presque ironique… Tu comprends pourquoi je me devais de devenir son ennemi ?

Oh Drago… »

Elle le reprit dans ses bras, avant que celui-ci ne laisse éclater ses sanglots. Voir pleurer un Malefoy était une chose rare, pourtant Hermione était loin de jubiler. Elle ne ressentait qu'une compassion sans limite pour Drago, entachée d'une pointe de déception. Elle s'était fait des films, et d'apprendre qu'en réalité Malefoy aimait la même personne qu'elle, ça faisait beaucoup d'un coup.

…………………………………………………………………………………

« - Harry, c'est très gênant…

Quoi donc ?

Et bien… Je n'ai jamais approché d'autres hommes que mon frère et mon père, alors dormir dans la même chambre que toi…

Toi tu n'as jamais approché d'homme ? C'est étrange… Avec ta bouille, les hommes devraient t'approcher d'eux-mêmes !

Mon père confond les garçons avec les forces du mal... C'est normal qu'il prenne ma défense !

Si ça peut te faire plaisir – et remonter ma moyenne de défense- je veux bien que tu me ligotes avant de te coucher ! »

Harry et Akito s'entendaient bien. N'importe quel autre garçon aurait profité de l'innocence de la jeune femme, mais Harry n'en avait pas la moindre envie. Il la trouvait très belle, mais ne ressentait pas la moindre attirance pour elle. Mis à part Hermione, plus aucune fille ne l'attirait. Il se sentait même plus à l'aise avec elles qu'en présence d'autres hommes. Mais pourquoi Hermione faisait elle exception ?...

…………………………………………………………………………………….

« - La première épreuve aura lieu dans un mois. Vous ne serez au courant de rien concernant cette épreuve, comme au dernier tournoi. »

Evoquer ce tournoi aurait pu être considéré comme une maladresse de la part de Flamel, mais il avait l'air bien sûr de lui en l'évoquant. Sans doute voulait-il rappeler aux champions qu'ils devraient faire preuve du plus grand sérieux lors de ce tournoi.

« - Aussi, en prévision de cette épreuve, il faudrait que la coupe de feu désigne LE champion de Poudlard. Durmstrang et Beauxbatons ont déjà fait déposer les noms de leurs élèves. Il ne reste que nous. »

Ils écrivirent tous leurs noms et celui de leur école sur un bout de papier, et suivirent leur directeur jusqu'à la Salle Elfique, où les attendaient Madame Maxime et leur professeur de métamorphose. Ils déposèrent tour à tour leurs noms, puis attendirent. La voix de Madame Maxime résonna dans toute l'école, annonçant que les champions allaient être annoncés.

« - Elle est rapide la coupe cette année ! »

Tous les élèves de Beauxbatons, et ceux de Durmstrang entrèrent dans la salle et prirent place dans les fauteuils. Ils attendirent pendant cinq minutes qui leur parurent un siècle. Puis les lumières s'éteignirent et les flammes de la coupe changèrent de couleur. Des flammes mauves jaillit un premier papier.

« - Le champion de Durmstrang est… Adam Wolff ! »

Des cris de joies s'élevèrent des rangs de Durmstrang. Une fois le silence revenu, un nouveau papier jaillit à nouveau.

« - Le champion de Beauxbatons est… Edwyn Val ! »

Nouveaux cris de joies, beaucoup plus importants que les précédents, vu que tous les élèves de l'école française applaudirent. Le cœur des anglais s'arrêta quand le dernier papier jaillit de la coupe.

« - Le champion de Poudlard est... Drago Malefoy ! »

Le petit groupe britannique ne réagit pas. Les avis étaient partagés quant à Malefoy. Aucun d'eux ne l'aimait vraiment, à part Pansy. Elle seule cria. Akito et Ryôta ne le connaissaient pas. Ils auraient pu l'encourager, mais ils se contentaient d'afficher pleinement leur déception de ne pas avoir été choisis.

Drago avança seule jusqu'à la salle où l'attendaient les autres champions. Il sentit un énorme vide le remplir, mais Harry et Hermione l'encadrèrent et l'embrassèrent chacun sur une joue

« - On est avec toi Drago ! »

Le serpentard leur rendit leurs sourires et s'enfonça dans la salle.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapitre IX :**

« -Malefoy ! Chaque directeur doit donner les instructions à son champion dans sa langue. Wolff et Val sont déjà aux prises avec leurs responsables ! »

Drago observa alors les deux autres champions. Adam n'était en rien semblable aux autres élèves de Durmstrang. Il était certes grand et bien bâtit, mais ses traits étaient d'une finesse exquise, presque féminins. Il avait de grands yeux verts et des cheveux blonds en batailles. Drago songea qu'il ressemblait beaucoup à Harry. Le champion semblait très mécontent et parlait très vivement avec son directeur. L'anglais remarqua alors le nouveau directeur de Durmstrang. Karkaroff s'était enfuit lorsqu'il avait appris le retour du Seigneur des ténèbres, et plus personne ne l'avait jamais revu. Leur nouveau directeur était à l'image de son école. Grand, massif, les traits bruts. Il semblait avoir été taillé négligemment dans un tronc d'arbre. Il était laid, mais possédait un charisme fou.

D'autres cris attirèrent l'attention de Drago. Il regarda sur sa gauche et aperçut Edwyn. Lui aussi semblait énervé. Toutefois, il se contenait bien mieux que Adam. Le français semblait minuscule à côté de sa directrice. Il était très petit. Brun aux yeux turquoise, parfaitement assortis à son uniforme, il avait un visage d'ange, qui lui donnait un air de petit garçon.

« - Méfie toi de lui Malefoy. Derrière ses traits innocents c'est un vrai petit diable. Je l'ai vu faire. »

Drago ne pouvait croire qu'un garçon si petit et si adorable puisse faire le moindre mal.

« - Bon ! La première épreuve ! Dans chaque tournoi, le système est le même. Les champions ne sont au courant de rien en ce qui concerne la première épreuve, au court de laquelle ils doivent récupérer un indice qui leur permettra de savoir en quoi consiste la seconde. Ensuite, ceux qui ne se sont pas fait éliminer sont mis au courant bien à l'avance de la troisième épreuve.

- Si c'est ça vos instructions, je ne comprends pas pourquoi les autres champions sont si énervés ! »

Flamel sorti sa baguette et murmura une formule que Drago n'entendit pas. Il s'aperçut alors qu'il comprenait parfaitement ce que disaient les autres champions. Edwyn et Adam s'indignaient de ne pas être prévenus à l'avance de la première tâche. Le français s'insurgeait.

« - Vous savez tout aussi bien que moi que tous les champions étaient au courant de la première tâche à l'avance lors du dernier tournoi ! C'est vous-même que avez réussi à savoir en quoi elle consistait ! Maintenant que c'est dans notre école que se déroule le tournoi, ne me dites pas que vous n'êtes au courant de rien ! Je veux tout savoir ! »

Madame Maxime lui répondait avec si peu de vigueur que Drago se douta que Edwyn serait au courant de la première tâche à l'avance. Le directeur de Durmstrang lui se montrait ferme. Il refusa ouvertement au champion de lui donner la moindre information supplémentaire et lui ordonna de retourner dans sa chambre.

« - Intéressant comme formule hein Malefoy ? Je l'appelle « le cri du pingouin ! ».

Le cri du pingouin…

Oui ! Parce que le cri du pingouin m'intrigue tout autant que cette formule ! »

Flamel et Drago continuèrent de parler jusque tard dans la nuit, puis le blond regagna sa chambre. Il y trouva Hermione, assise sur son lit, en sous-vêtements. Elle était en larmes. Drago ne chercha pas à savoir ce qu'elle avait, il la prit dans ses bras, simplement. Combien de fois avait-il pleuré, seul, dans sa chambre. Combien de fois avait-il prié pour que quelqu'un entre et le prenne dans ses bras, sans rien lui demander. Il voulait faire ça pour Hermione, lui montrer qu'il était là quoiqu'il arrive. Après tout ce qu'il lui avait fait subir durant toutes ces années, il lui devait bien ça.

…………………………………………………………………………………….

Plus la date de la première épreuve se rapprochait, plus Drago était tendu. Hermione et Harry passaient beaucoup de temps avec lui. Ils découvrirent un nouveau Drago, doux, gentil… Harry songea qu'ils avaient tous été stupides de se passer à côté durant toutes ces années. Malefoy quant à lui regrettait amèrement son comportement. Hermione était magnifique, intelligente, drôle… Et Harry ! Plus il passait de temps avec lui, plus ses sentiments envers lui s'intensifiaient. Combien de temps pourrait-il encore tenir avant de lui avouer sa flamme ? Hermione lui avait juré de garder le silence mais elle l'avait fait surtout parce qu'elle aussi aimait Harry. Drago le savait, et leurs sentiments communs les rapprochaient énormément.

…………………………………………………………………………………….

La première était enfin arrivée. Le temps avait passé bien trop vite aux yeux de Drago. Il faisait les cents pas dans la tente des champions, attendant que les autres arrivent. Il n'avait pas dormi de la nuit et était venu directement dans la tente. Au bout de plusieurs heures, Claus Flamel arriva. Il ne prononça pas le moindre mot et s'assit à côté de Drago. Le serpentard était content qu'il soit là. Sa présence le rassurait. Car Flamel était celui qui l'avait pardonné. Même s'il n'avait pas réussi à le faire, le blond avait tenté de tuer Albus Dumbledore. Il serait sans doute devenu un MangeMort si Voldemort n'avait pas été vaincu. Drago était persuadé qu'il ne remettrait jamais les pieds à Poudlard. Pourtant, l'été dernier, il avait reçut la lettre annuelle, contenant les fournitures et les informations diverses concernant la rentrée. Il avait également trouvé une lettre au fond de l'enveloppe. Une lettre de Claus Flamel, lui expliquant qu'il n'avait commis aucun crime, qu'il n'était pas devenu un MangeMort à part entière. Il lui disait que Poudlard prenait un nouveau départ, avec un nouveau directeur. Il partait du principe qu'une nouvelle ère commençait, et qu'il fallait pardonner à chacun, sauf peut-être aux dangereux psychopathes et aux violeurs. Malefoy serait toujours extrêmement reconnaissant envers son directeur, car lorsque tout le monde l'avait délaissé, lorsque même sa mère refusait de lui parler, Flamel lui avait tendu la main, l'avait aidé à se relever. Lui seul lui avait accordé sa confiance.

Le directeur lui mis la main sur l'épaule

« - Courage Malefoy ! Je crois en toi ! »

Le blond aurait voulu se jeter dans les bras de Flamel, mais les autres champions entèrent dans la tente, accompagnés de leurs directeurs. Ils étaient suivis de Fred et George Weasley, qui brandissaient leurs baguettes. George prit la parole.

« - Bonjours les champions ! Pas trop stressés ?

Nan nan pas du tout on pète la forme ça se voit pas ?

Bon ! Vous allez chacun choisir un numéro dans se sachet. »

Edwyn tira le numéro 3.

Adam tira le numéro 1.

Drago tira le numéro 2.

« - Maintenant je vais vous expliquer ce que représentent ces numéros. Il y en à trois. Vous avez sans doute remarqué qu'il y avait trois cages dehors. Chaque numéro correspond à une cage. Dans chaque cage se trouve une vélane en colère. Vous devrez la maîtriser et vous faire offrir par elle l'indice qui vous guidera vers la seconde épreuve.

C'est trop simple ! Un première année en viendrait à bout sans problème !

Laissez moi finir Wolff ! Je disais donc que vous devrez la maîtriser, et pour ce faire vous n'aurez droit qu'à…Un seul sort.

Quoi ? Un seul sort ? Mais c'est de la folie !

Fred et moi-même allons jetez un sort à vos baguettes pour qu'elle ne puissent être utilisées plus d'une seule fois. Ensuite vous aurez chacun droit à cinq minutes de préparation en tout genre. Je tiens à vous précisez que le sort que nous allons lancer n'opère pas seulement dans la cage. Si vous tentez de vous lancer l'un des premiers sorts avant de débuter l'épreuve, votre baguette sera inutilisable. Sur ce ! je vais vous demander vos baguettes. »

Les trois champions s'exécutèrent. Ils regardèrent les jumeaux ensorceler leurs baguettes, puis allèrent chacun s'asseoir dans un coin de la tente pour réfléchir.

Un seul sort ? Le professeur Yusuke leur en avait appris trois pour se défendre d'une vélane en colère. Tout d'abord il fallait se jeter à soi-même un sort de protection pour éviter d'être blessé. Ensuite, il fallait se jeter un nouveau sort, afin de ne pas succomber au charme de la vélane dès qu'elle se serait calmée. Et enfin le troisième sort était destiné à la clamer. Le sort de protection n'était pas complètement indispensable. Mais les deux autres… Seul une femme pourrait réussir cette épreuve.

« - Adam Wolff ! C'est à vous. »

Wolff sortit de la tente, livide. Visiblement il n'avait pas trouvé de solution.

Les cris du publique ne suffisaient pas à couvrir ceux de la vélane. Edwyn fixait désespérément Drago, comme si celui-ci possédait la réponse. On entendit Adam hurler la formule destinée à calmer la vélane. Le publique hurlait. Au bout de quelques minutes, des cris de joies retentirent. Visiblement, Adam avait réussi la première épreuve.

« - Drago Malefoy ! »

Drago se leva péniblement. Il tituba jusqu'à la sortie de la tente. Il entra dans la cage sans faire attention à tout ce qui l'entourait, jusqu'à ce qu'il la vit. Elle ne ressemblait en rien à une vélane. Elle était monstrueuse. Sa peau fripée avait une teinte de terre rouge. Des yeux injectés de sang sortaient de ses orbites, ses vêtements en lambeaux ne dissumulaient pas son corps carbonisé, sa maigreur. Ses ongles étaient incroyablement longs et acérés comme des lames de rasoir. Elle était couverte de son propre sang. Sans doute poussée par la faim, elle avait entrepris de se dévorer l'avant bras. Drago pensa alors qu'il était parfaitement inhumain de maintenir une créature dans un tel état. Il sentit la pitié poindre en lui. Mais ce sentiment fût vite anéanti lorsqu'une flamme immense jaillit de la gorge de la vélane. Le serpentard se jeta sur le côté pour aller se cacher derrière un rocher. Il songea au sort qui lui serait le plus utile des trois. Il pensa tout d'abord au sort de protection, vu l'état de la vélane, mais songea alors que c'était justement cet état qui l'empêchait d'utiliser le sort de protection. La vélane semblait si haineuse qu'il semblait impossible de la clamer autrement qu'avec un sort. Il décida alors d'opter pour le même sort que Wolff. Celui-ci semblait avoir remporté la première épreuve, alors pourquoi ne pas faire pareil ?

Drago risqua un œil en dehors de sa cachette. La vélane reniflait partout, semblant le chercher. Le blond songea qu'elle ne tarderait sans doute pas à le trouver. Il s'apprêtait à lancer le sort lorsque la monstrueuse créature se retourna brusquement. Malefoy eut juste le temps de retirer sa tête et une flamme jaillit à quelques centimètres de lui. Il fit progressivement le tour du rocher puis se rua vers une autre cachette. Mais il transpirait abondamment, et les sens de la vélane, décuplés par la faim, décelèrent immédiatement son mouvement. Il du courir frénétiquement et faire preuve d'une grande agilité pour esquiver les jets de flammes qui surgissaient derrière lui. A ce rythme, il serait à bout de force avant d'avoir pu jeter son sort. La vélane n'aurait aucun mal à le dévorer. Il sentit une chaleur insupportable à l'arrière de son crâne. Elle gagnait du terrain…Elle était si près maintenant qu'elle aurait put lui lacérer le dos avec ses ongles.

Malefoy s'aplatit brusquement par terre et la vélane, surprise et emportée par son élan, continua de courir sur quelques mètres. Lorsqu'elle se retourna, son repas avait disparu. Elle huma l'air pour sentir l'odeur du jeune garçon. Elle le repéra derrière elle. Elle se retourna et un rayon de lumière violette la transperça.

Elle fut enveloppée par une brume épaisse et mauve. Elle disparu dans la fumée. Au bout de quelques instants, la fumée se dissipa, laissant apparaître la créature la plus belle que nul n'avait jamais vu. Elle commença à danser, envoyant des sourires significatifs à Malefoy. Mais ce dernier n'avait que l'image de Harry en tête. La vélane lui paraissait fade, sans intérêt. Il s'approcha d'elle et l'embrassa fougueusement. Il sentit la main de la vélane glisser le long de son torse, lentement. Une deuxième main glissa le long de son dos, pour atterrir dans la poche arrière, tandis que la première main défaisait sa ceinture. Lorsqu'il sentit un objet remplacer la main dans sa poche, il repoussa la vélane et s'élança hors de la cage, évitant de justesse un nouveau jet de flamme. L'ovation du publique couvrit les cris de la vélane à nouveau en colère. Une infirmière le prit par l'épaule et l'emmena jusqu'à la tente des soins. Il y retrouva Adam, le visage lacéré et brûlé. Il était assis au bord d'un lit, un sachet de glaçons à la main. Wolff fit un signe à l'anglais, puis referma les rideaux autour de son lit.

L'infirmière avait enlevé le t-shirt de Drago. Elle lui pansait ses blessures, lui mettait des bandages. Lorsqu'elle eut finit, elle lui tendit un sac de glace semblable à celui d'Adam se précipita hors de la tente pour aller chercher Edwyn, qui avait terminé lui aussi la première épreuve. Les trois champions n'échangèrent pas un regard, pas un mot.


End file.
